Blank Stares
by hotflower06
Summary: Takes place after New Moon, Alice finds herself wanting to find more about her past. In the process of this she finds more then she bargens for. A/J E/B R/E C/E
1. Bored And Alone

**Author's Note: Hi I am hotflower06, and for all those who enjoyed **_**Lets Not Waste Another Minute**_** I bring you… **_**Blank Stares**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, or Google, Mac, and .**

APOV

I laid down on Jasper's and my bed and stared at the ceiling, everyone was hunting except Edward and me. Edward left early this morning to go see Bella again while I decided to stay here and organize my closet.

Of course with my vampire speed this task was completed quickly and that left me bored. _Very bored. _I would have gone shopping but there's no one to go with, shopping isn't any fun if you have no one to talk to. I could try and look my name up again on Google but it would probably be the same as the other times I tried.

I hated not knowing who I was. My life was a mystery that couldn't be solved. Whenever I searched my name they would say I was some crazy girl locked up in asylum, but I really wanted my memories. Everyone else could remember his or her past but I can't I would cry if I could but I can't. I try to pretend I'm fine but ever since I watched that video I have become so absorbed in my past.

My curiosity has gotten the best of me, and I've gone through everything that could hold any spec of my past; internet and libraries.

I walked over to my Mac laptop and typed my name into the Google search engine, expecting it to only contain some of my medical records I had read through many times before. They were plain, with little to none in the description department, they left me craving for more not even feeding my appetite. To my surprise a new website was added. I pressed the link and the page opened up to . On the page was a book called _The Day She Was Taken Away From Me_ _the Diary of Cynthia Brandon._

"That looks like it has possibilities," I muttered, scrolling down the page. If I was correct that was my sister's name.

Next I read the summary, "The true story of a girl who had to live with a 'Psychic' sister. And how the day her parents sent her sister away, her life changed."

_This could be just what I'm looking for_ I thought smiling at the idea of being able to know more about myself. I decided that I would buy the book so I filled out the order form. I would have to wait a week until I could find out about my past but I knew the wait would be good.

Suddenly my vision was filled with pictures of the future the hunt was over and my family was coming home.

The pictures flickered to Friday when a brown box appeared. _I can't wait until Friday_ I thought.

**AN: I know it was short, please R&R and tell me if you like the story.**


	2. It's Here!

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here chapter 2 of Blank Stares!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

APOV (1 week later)

I was using Bella as a live Barbie when suddenly I had a vision of the mailman delivering my package. Before the package was dropped on the ground I jumped up from my spot on the bed and ran to the bedroom door. In the process of doing this I tugged on Bella's hair.

"Oww, Alice wait where are you going?" asked Bella as I ran out the door at vampire speed ignoring her question. I hoped I didn't hurt her feelings, by closing my eyes quickly I checked and found that Bella was not upset.

As I stormed down the hallway and stairs I was stopped by my brother's iron grip.

"Let me go Emmett!" I said struggling to release myself from his iron grip.

"I will once you tell me what your in a rush for," he said still holding my arm.

_I wonder if I could get away with murdering Emmett_ I thought smiling at him with a mischievous grin.

"Why are you smiling like that it's scary," said Emmett

"Nothing," I said still smiling

"She's wondering if she can get away with murdering you," said Edward with Bella in tow.

"Oh," said Emmett

"Yep and I have thought of many ways, I could even frame it on some one else," I said still smiling.

"Alice you're scaring me," whined Emmett

"Well I won't if you let me go, it's raining and I don't want the package to get wet," I said my mischievous smile slowly turning into my normal smile.

"Package?" asked Bella

"Yes I bought something from the internet," I answered her, _wow she looks like a mess_ I thought, this made Edward growl which made everyone confused.

"Well im going now," I said after I was free, skipping down the stairs to the door.

I opened the door to see the mailman about to drop the package on the wet doorstep.

"Uh here here's your package miss," stuttered the Mailman handing it to me, I smiled back and I could hear his heart rate go up. He was probably 20 years old his blonde hair was dripping from the rain and like most of the people here in Forks he was pale and pasty.

"Thank you sir," I said and turned to back inside

I wasn't surprised to see Jasper behind me he was sort of the jealous type **(AN: yes I am making Jasper jealous)** he thought one day I would find a guy better then him and we would run away and live happily ever after. But what he didn't know was I already found my prince.

I leaned in and kissed him and he happily returned the kiss, I smiled up at him afterwards.

"I love you too," he said, it was nice how we didn't have to say words he just knows what I was feeling.

"I know," I said

"So what's in the package?" he asked, staring at the brown package in my hands.

"That book I was talking about," I answered, after I said that I unwrapped the package. I looked down at the paper back book in my hands.

"What's it about?" asked my husband

"It's a diary," I answered

"Does it have to with anything with fashion?" he asked obviously confused with my interest of reading. You see im not really a big reader except if it has to with fashion but I was willing to read this if it would help me find out my past.

"No," I answered

"So I might actually in joy this?" he asked, I closed my eyes to check

"No," I answered

"Why not?" he asked me again

"Because it's probably depressing," I answered

"Then why are you reading it?" he asked me

"Im not saying," I said turning my eyes away from him

"Please tell me," he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Fine it's because it might be able to help me find more about my past," I said

"Oh so that's why you were so excited this week I thought it was about that new store in the mall," he said finally understanding.

"You know Jaz my life does not revolve around only shopping," I said annoyed that he would cause me of that.

"I know it's me then shopping," he said jokingly smiling at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now that's more true," I said

After I said this he leaned down to kiss me

"Let's go upstairs," he said tugging my hand

"Can't I still have Bella to torture," I said smiling evilly

"Ok then I'll go play with Emmett's emotions," he said still smiling

With that said we went our separate ways to go torture someone. I entered the bedroom again to see Bella gone, I placed the book on the makeup table and left to find Bella.

"Oh Bella," I said walking down the hall, if I wanted to I could smell her out or check Edward's room.

But instead I decided to check each room, giving Edward and Bella some alone. Soon I got board of this and made my way up the stairs to the third floor.

"Knock, knock," I said when I reached the door

"Come in Alice," said Edward, I quickly agreed and entered his room. Bella and him were snuggled together on the couch I _almost_ left them alone but I didn't.

"Come Bella," I said

"Why?" asked Bella

"Because I haven't finished your hair or makeup," I said

"You promised not to dash out of the room again?" she asked me

"Of course it was just an emergency," I said

"Alice trying to save a book from the rain is not an emergency," said Edward

"It could be if the world as we know it depended on how the book was taken care of," I said

"Well it doesn't," he said now glaring at me

_What a baby_ I thought

"Im not a baby!" he shouted wow he's pissed

"OK time to go Bella," I said grabbing her wrist.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short and random but I hoped you enjoyed and thanks to all reviewed.**


	3. She Was The Only One Who Knew

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

APOV

Tonight was game night, but I decided since I hadn't once read anything in the book yet. I would start reading it I sat down on the bed with the book and for the first time I noticed the picture on the cover.

On the cover were two long black haired girls sitting on a porch swing laughing, they must have between 8 and 10. After a few seconds at looking at the cover I opened the book and read the dedication.

_'This book is dedicated to my truly loved older sister Mary Alice Brandon, and I hope you know where ever you are, I always believed you,' _I read it over and over again the words imprinted in my mind, for some reason I smiled at what my sister had wrote.

_Im so happy! This will help me find more about my past!_ I thought happily, jumping up and down.

"What's that?" I heard Bella ask down stairs, scared at the loud noise I was causing from my joyful jumping. After I quit jumping I went back to the book and flipped to the first chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 1- No Other Choice –_

_My father glared across the table to my sister Mary Alice's blank stare she was having another vision. Or as my father called it 'girlish day dreaming' but I knew better then to believe it was anything close to that._

_Sure at the beginning I thought my father was right and that Mary Alice was caught in some far away land with magic and princesses. But we found out the truth a long time ago when she saved my life. Well not like superman she didn't save me from monsters, she saved me from a tornado._

_She had a vision that I was going to get caught in it and distracted me from going outside. From then on I believed her, mom wasn't so keen on believing this instead she believed that one of her daughters was a freak, witch, and a demon._

* * *

I twitched at the words in front of me

_Was I lonely? Did my parents hate me? Was my sister really the only one who believed me?_ All these questions ran through my head.

* * *

_Mary Alice's blank stare slowly changed back into a normal exspression, her brown eyes regaining life. I turned back to my father who was still glaring at her and turned back to her with a sympathetic exspression. I knew she was in for a beating tonight, she seemed to realize this and bowed her head in shame._

_"Well…" my father prompted her_

_"Im sorry," she whispered her head still down, her voice hardly understandable._

_"So Jane did I tell you about the raise I got," my father said turning to my mom, ignoring Mary Alice._

_I put my right hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her shaking form I realized she was crying._

_"Honey, can you take 'it' to bed?" my mom asked calling 'it' my sister without turning her face towards us._

_I just nodded and helped Mary Alice out of her chair and we walked to our bedroom._

_"Im sorry," she said to me feeling like she had to apologize to me as well as if I was better then her._

_"You don't have to apologize to me," I said pulling my night gown on once it was_ _on I went over to her bed where she was already in her matching night gown._

_She just sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest her brown eyes swollen from tears._

_"So what was it about?" I asked her, she knew I meant the vision_

_"Well I was supposed to not be getting beaten but now I can see that I will," she said looking at me._

_Before I could try and comfort her, dad came into the room._

_"I've had enough Mary Alice Brandon! You either stop this day dreaming or I am sending you to an asylum so you can be with the other freaks!" he shouted grabbing her wrist and pulling her of the bed and dragging her out the room._

* * *

I shut the book; I just couldn't read it anymore at least not right now. I began to shake and I knew if I was human then I would be in the brink of tears.

In a few seconds I felt Jasper's arms around me and I leaned into his chest as waves of calm spread through me.

"Thanks," I said once I was completely calm

"What happened?" he asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"It's the book," I said pointing at the book that I just read.

He picked it up and began reading chapter 1; he couldn't finish it either the book slipped through his hands back onto the bed. Jasper pulled me into another hug without saying anything else about the book.

**

* * *

**

AN: I know it's short


	4. My Fathers Horrible!

Author's Note: Thanks to all that are enjoying this story! Here's chapter 4!

Also to answer Nikkirenzo59 question, only Edward and Jasper know. Edward knows because of course Alice has been excited about the arrival of the book. Everyone else thinks her excitement is just her being Alice, but they will find out soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

APOV

After I finally calmed down thanks to Jasper I walked down stairs where the rest of the family was including Bella. But even though the games were set up no one was interested in them.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were watching some sappy love story on TV. While Carlisle and Esme were talking in the kitchen, well Bella and Rosalie were, Emmett was trying to concentrate on the TV but in a few seconds he was going to yell about the movie being stupid. And Edward was concentrating on Bella watching her reaction to the movie.

I noticed that Emmett was struggling to keep his cool but before I could say something I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Emmett chill the movie can't be that bad," he said jokingly

"I know, it's just it's the same thing over and over again, they love each other then they don't then they do then they don't…" said Emmett

"Ok we get it Emmett no need to repeat," I said

"That won't stop him he'll just keep on repeating it in his head," said Edward, who was now glaring at Emmett obviously listening to Emmett's thoughts.

"So are we ready to play the games?" asked Bella, now turning her attention to us.

"Sure," I said, something in my answer must have caused Bella to pull me into a comforting hug.

"What's wrong?" she asked me after she hugged me, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"How do know something's wrong?" asked Edward looking confused at Bella for a second then composing himself before Bella could notice.

"I can tell by how Alice is not as happy as she usually is," Bella answered

"Edward's right she is absorbent," said Emmett

"The thing that's wrong is that my father is a cruel, cruel man," I said shaking my head.

"Carlisle is cruel?" asked Bella confusion on her face

"I don't think she means her present father but her birth father," said Edward

"Exactly, he was a cruel man," I said

"How would you know if he was cruel?" asked Emmett

"Well here's the book," I said passing it towards him; he looked at it a few seconds then passed it to Bella.

"OMG," Bella said passing it back to me.

"I know," I said

"Alice can I see that please?" asked Carlisle entering the room followed by Esme I passed him the book.

"Interesting," he said still reading the book; he face was completely calm as he read through my book. "Interesting," Carlisle repeated passing the book to me his face still as calm.

"Interesting! How is that interesting it's disturbing!" shouted Emmett

"He means it interesting that Alice found this," said Edward turning towards Emmett.

"Oh," Emmett said

"Well it is interesting in a disturbing way," said Carlisle

"In a very disturbing way," said Edward agreeing

"Well in a way it's cool isn't it?" asked Bella

"I might not be up to the lingo you kids say these days but did you just say Alice's child hood was cool?" asked Jasper

"I don't mean cool as in it's cool what happened but as cool as she found it," said Bella.

* * *

AN: I know it's short


	5. Bond Us With A Book

**Author's Note: You're probably saying finally! Or nothing at all, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But my life got in the way then I started other stories. (Which I probably shouldn't) Anyway here's another chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I'm seeing the movie tomorrow!**

* * *

APOV

A few hours after playing board games Bella became sleepy

"I think you should go to bed love," said Edward

"No, no I'm good let's play another game," Bella said yawning halfway through.

"Edward, I'll take her up," I said _'I need to talk to her anyway'_ I thought.

"Ok," Edward said "I'll be up later love," Edward said giving Bella a kiss on her forehead. "Not too long Alice, Bella needs her sleep," he said sternly at me.

"I know," I nodded

I headed upstairs with Bella

"Do you need me to carry you?" I asked, as she struggled up the stairs

"No I'm good," she lied, I grabbed her hand to give her balance "thanks," she said under her breath.

Once we finally reached Edward's bedroom, we went in

"Ok I'll be quick Bella," I began as I noticed her drooping eyelids

"No it's fine," said Bella

"It's about the book," I said _'maybe this isn't the right time'_ I thought noticing her eyes close but open again quickly.

"I'm listening," Bella said

"I could probably talk to someone else about this and I probably should. But I feel like you're the only one who could understand. I mean of course I love and trust Jasper, but it's hard for me to show him the more negative sides of me. And I can't talk to Carlisle, because he doesn't see me as he sees the others, and Esme as sweet as she is, she'll never let me be negative about my past or let me put myself in danger. Well Rosalie might be a great sister she isn't a good listener, and Emmett he doesn't take things seriously. And then theirs Edward, we're just not on the same wave length and he's too busy over you anyways," I said that made Bella blush I just smiled.

"But you Bella, you don't judge anyone; I mean look you're in love with a vampire! It seems so crazy doesn't it?" I asked

"Not really, I just love him," Bella answered with a small tired smile

"And also you see the good in all of us which is really great! And you have opened our eyes so much, though we have each seen more then you have there are some things that you have seen that we haven't. But these aren't the main reasons I'm coming to you, I think as painful as this book may be it could become a bonding experience for us. And also, I need to tell someone about this, and you can say you don't want to help but I have a feeling you do," I smiled pointing to my head.

"I want to help," she smiled back

"Thanks Bella," I said I tucked her in and she fell fast asleep, I smiled at her before I left the room.

Then I walked downstairs

"Ok Edward she's asleep," I said as I sat down next to Jasper

"I can't believe you bored Bella to sleep," joked Emmett

"Thanks Alice," Edward said running up to Bella

"How can watching a human be so entertaining?" asked Rosalie

"Who knows," Jasper said

**

* * *

**

AN: hope you enjoyed it may not have been very long but please R&R


	6. One Step Closer

APOV

It had been a week since I last read those few pages; I walked over to a table in the corner of Jasper and my bedroom. And picked up the book, I looked down at cover of the two smiling girls, I tried to smile back but my mood was sour. Jasper was out hunting with his brothers, so my mood wasn't going to change for a while.

I put the book in my jacket pocket then ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and just to the door where I was stopped by Rosalie.

"Where are you going?" she asked me

Usually Rosalie wouldn't care where I was going, but after Emmett read the rest of my book he became very concerned. Which in truth I was shocked, I never thought of Emmett as anything other than a immature brother, not a protective one.

"To Bella's," I answered, this was no lie, that night Bella promised to help me through this. It was sort of our little secret, except for Edward who found out through Bella's sleep talking.

"Why doesn't she come here then?" asked Rosalie, I knew she wasn't the biggest fan of Bella but she still would rather, have me staying here then go to Bella's. I wonder what Emmett promised in return, I tried not to peek into my family members futures when it wasn't necessary.

"Because Charlie is becoming very curious about why I don't come over anymore," I answered it was somewhat true, Charlie was becoming curious but he would rather not ask because he was afraid he already knew.

"Fine you can go," Rosalie said giving up

"Thanks mom," I hissed

Rosalie growled at me

But I wasn't in any mood to apologize, I stepped into Carlisle's Mercedes, I had asked earlier before he left for work, and he agreed, after all this was more conspicuous then myPorshe.

Once I was in I drove to Bella's house at 80mph, I pulled in behind Bella's truck, _looks like Charlie's out_ I thought.

I knocked on the door, Bella answered, in jeans and a white tee-shirt

"Be happy, I'm not in the mood for shopping or we would be on a shopping spree right now," I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"No shopping? Are you ok Alice?" Bella joked

I rolled my eyes "Let's get to business, sit," I said to Bella

"I think my room is much comfier," Bella said sitting in the chair across from me.

I smiled

"What?" Bella asked, she could tell I was hiding something

"I don't think Edward wants you up there, he's spying on us," I answered

"Alice!" Edward shouted my smile widened

Bella looked shocked "I thought he left, he wasn't here this morning," Bella said

"He's worried that I might scare you," I said

Bella still looked confused

"Though by now he should realize a story about my past is not going to scare you," I said

"Over protective vampire," Bella said under her breath

I smiled

"Alice!" Edward shouted at me as he came into the kitchen

"What?" I asked innocently

"You know," He said harshly to me

"Edward, don't worry about Bella," I said out loud '_if it gets too scary for her we'll stop'_ I promised him.

Edward looked at me for a few seconds before nodding then he walked over to Bella and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

"Ok now he's gone," I said pulling out the book from my pocket

Bella looked down at the book "How are we going to do this?" she asked now looking at me.

I thought for a few seconds "How about you read to me," I suggested

"Ok," Bella said grabbing the book "Where did you leave off?" she asked me

"Where my dad had taken me into the car," I answered

_I heard the car pull away_

"_Good riddance," my mother said, I turned towards her, and she was smiling the first smile I had seen on her face in ages._

_I would stop here if I was only going to talk about this day, but there is more to be said about my sister and all the memories we shared._

_There are something's I have forgotten to mention of my sister Mary Alice, the day she was taken away in my dad's car, was two days before her sixteen birthday._

_Also my sister didn't have any true friends, I was her only friend I was also the only one who believed her. No one gave her a chance_

Bella had started crying, I looked at her

"I'm sorry," she apologized

"It's ok if I could cry I would be crying too," I said back

That was the end of reading the book for now, I had learn more about my past things I never knew before.

AN: Ok was it weird? Sorry for late update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight


	7. Turning Her Misery Into Joy

APOV

I decided to give Bella a break from the book and a moment to get my mind off the past. As I lay on the bed I realized there was only one way to get my mind off of it. _Jasper_ he got me through everything as if he knew I needed him he entered the room.

"Alice," he said my name softly as he walked closer to me; I smiled over at him as he overpowered my senses with pure love.

"I love you," I said as he lay next to me

"I love you too," he said

"I know," I smiled bigger

"If you want I can read the book to you Alice, it might make you calm and I promise to be a gentleman. I just hate seeing you upset, I love my Alice happy," he said, and then he began kissing my neck setting my emotions on fire.

"Ok," I agreed

"Close your eyes," he said

I obeyed and lied still as I closed my eyes, I felt him leave my side as he picked up the book then he laid down next to me.

He sent calmness through me and I felt peaceful again, I heard the book flip open

"Chapter two," I said before he asked

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 (Imprisonment)

_For weeks I pretended I was fine, that I could forget her but it was a lie. I wasn't heartless like my parents, I cried myself to sleep and when I was asleep, I would dream of her._

_One day I woke up from another dream of her, this one was a memory of that last night. I knew that morning I had to see her again before she was gone forever, so after school instead of walking home I walked to the closest asylum._

_I entered through the door and was greeted with white walls covered in all sorts of degrees from various colleges. I ignored the people looking at me, I knew I didn't seem too belong since I was still in my uniform. _

"_Is Mary Alice Brandon here?" I asked the receptionist_

_She looked me over before answering "yes, room 143," she said in a scratchy voice. She said under breath "with the loony's,"_

_I ignored her as I walked down the long corridor, passing patients and doctors. When I finally reached her room I opened it she was surrounded by three nurses._

"_Sweetie you have to eat," said a nurse_

"_I refuse your trying to kill me, you all are!" my sister yelled_

_I walked closer, she looked so different…_

* * *

Jasper stopped, and rubbed my hand soothingly

"Shh Alice, its fine," he said

I opened my eyes to look at him, he had moved and now was holding me in his arms to calm me down.

"I can stop if you like," he offered

"No Jaz, I should do this I know I'll regret it if I don't. Everyone remembers their pasts, I need to remember mine," I said hugging him

He pulled me closer and rubbed my back

"I understand," he said picking up the book again, while I went back to my previous position.

* * *

…_her eyes had become bloodshot from nights of un restful sleep. Her black hair had been cut and was untidy; her lips were chapped from her refusal of food and water._

"_You need to eat or you'll die," said another nurse who seemed well in her fifties_

"_I'd rather starve to death then-Cynthia!" Alice shouted when I came into view "I knew you would come, didn't I say?" she asked the three nurses_

"_You did, welcome Cynthia she talks of you all the time," smiled the third nurse the youngest of all three._

_I smiled back then walked over to my sister_

"_Alice!" I said hugging her she hugged me back weakly_

"_Maybe you can convince her to eat," said the first nurse_

"_Of course," I said to her then I turned to my sister "Alice you need to eat, I swear your safe," I begged her._

"_I can't I saw what's in it, it's unfit to eat," Alice explained_

"_I have leftovers from my lunch will this do?" I asked her pulling my lunch box out of my bag, and took out an apple and half a cheese sandwich._

_Alice nodded and eat the food "thank you," she said after she finished_

"_You're a saint," said the youngest nurse_

_I smiled "anything for Alice," I said_

"_Can we talk privately?" asked Alice_

_The three nurses nodded and left_

"_I would have come sooner," I told her as I sat down in a chair_

"_Its fine, I saw you coming," Alice said_

"_How have you been?" I asked her_

"_Horrible, I can't sleep, everyone thinks I'm insane, and the worst part is I see a man in my visions," she said._

"_A man? What's he doing?" I asked_

"_Watching, all he does is watch me, and no one believes me. They think I'm insane maybe if I could see his face but he's always hiding in the shadows," she said to me._

"_That's scary," I said to her_

_Alice nodded, her eyes moved to the clock_

"_Cynthia you must go, mom will be home in 20 minutes!" she said_

_I got up "I'll be back tomorrow," I said before leaving_

_That night I planned out my future for Alice and me, the plan that I never got to use. I had planned to save all my money and run away with her. Far away from our family and start all over, where she wouldn't be judged. Too bad it was only a dream and never a reality._

* * *

Jasper closed the book as I opened my eyes

"It's starting to make sense," I said

He just looked at me

"That must have been James or the vampire who saved me, too bad I'll never know," I said.

"I would like to thank that vampire," Jasper spoke

"Me too," I said

"Enough of the past," Jasper said pushing the book off the bed

I agreed with him as we went off into our own little world, _why hadn't I chosen Jasper in the first place? He knew how to make my misery into joy._

**

* * *

**

AN: hoped you liked this chapter, Alice and Jasper are one of my favorite couples in Twilight. R&R and I'll try my best to update sooner. _Happy New Year!_


	8. Slowly Getting Easier

APOV

It was the next day and for some reason –most likely Jasper- my mood was back to its usual hyper happiness. I wasn't even close to done with the book, but _I realized that the bad was nearly over, I could feel it deep down that my sister wouldn't want to hurt me. She had wrote the book for me as if she knew I would need it someday, I knew she was gone but it was as if this book was her. It gave me hope_ and that's why I picked up the book the next morning and read. I read as if my existence depended on it.

_Chapter 3 (She Never Said Goodbye)_

_For weeks I secretly visited Alice after school, I told her of my plan and she smiled and agreed with it. I didn't realize then that she had secretly been hiding her secret meetings with one of the doctors until one afternoon I bumped into him on my way to the asylum._

"_Mary Alice?" the man asked_

_I was confused I had been sure Alice had been forgotten by those of the outer world, my parents had at least and whenever anyone brought it up they would say she killed in a train accident. I never asked why I already knew it was less embarrassing then saying there daughter was staying in an asylum._

"_No," I finally answered "I'm her sister Cynthia," I said_

"_Oh of course Alice is stuck in the asylum still silly me," he joked but he seemed pained and worried his eyebrows creased in the middle. His light burgundy eyes bugged out like he was frightened like he himself should be locked up in asylum I shook it off._

"_Yes, may I ask how you know her?" I asked at that moment I had no clue he was a doctor even though he was dressed up in a white suit. Certain things had left my mind lately I was too distracted with Alice to make sense of anything else._

"_Oh I'm sorry I'm Doctor Brandon Jones," he said a small smile etched along his face before returning back to his earlier worried expression._

"_Nice to meet you Dr. Jones," I said lifting out my hand he returned with a quick shake, his hands were cold as ice leaving me with a shiver._

"_I'm sorry," he apologized he must have realized his hands were so cold, I suppose he had bad circulation._

"_its fine," I didn't mind his cold hands, for some reason they made me calm. We walked along the pavement together until we reached the asylum. We talked about Alice then he surprised me about asking about my home life, then about me._

_I told him my parents' had forgotten about Alice-or at least tried- then when we got to the topic of me I explained about my hobbies-knitting and singing-. Then he surprised me again by kissing my hand as we entered the asylum, I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush and my heart pounded out of my chest, he smiled like he could hear my frantic heart._

_At that moment I had forgotten about Alice I didn't mean to and as if this had caused the next few events I blamed myself. _

_I entered her room, it was empty I thought maybe she was out on a walk or she had been moved for extensive care, I wished more for the first._

_I paced around the room waiting for her then something caught my eye; a light blue envelope that said Cynthia in Alice's cursive._

I took an unnecessary breath, things were beginning to fit together maybe I was about to learn everything about my last day as human. Maybe I would finally know the vampire who saved me, but it had suddenly become clear to me that I just read of my savior; the doctor who kissed my sisters hand. Dr. Brandon Jones

_I opened the envelope and slid out the matching letter._

_Dear Cynthia,_

_If you are reading this, I have either finally been found by the man from my visions or Dr. Jones. I don't know how to explain this, to make it clear to you. So please try to understand, either way I'll be alright, so don't cry for me. Maybe we'll meet again someday, maybe not._

_All the money you have saved for us, put it on the side for your house,-but remember to leave some for the stock market-. These next few years will be tough on you but don't let it keep you from falling in love. Follow your heart, and you will be ok. I can't promise that everything will work out fine, I may be physic but I can only see what you already know. So follow your gut for me._

_And tell mom and dad, its ok I'm fine. At first they'll be angry with you (I've seen it in my head) but they want to know if I'm ok. _

_If you ever have a child don't be obliged to name him or her after me (though it would be nice). Don't forget life goes on, that's all I can say._

_Forever You're Sister,_

_Mary Alice Brandon_

I looked down at the page, everything I had wrote seemed logical and put together, I wondered if my family saw me that way I would have to ask.

_I folded the letter, I already knew what had happened and I didn't hold back my tears as I fell to the floor._

It hadn't been as bad as I thought looking down at the last lines. _I'm not saying I wouldn't have shedded some tears if I was human, but it was getting easier the more I got used to it the easier it became, now I could relax and have fun._

**AN: Ok next up truth and dare with the Cullen's! Sorry for late update and hope you liked it!**


	9. A Game of Truth and Dare part 1

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

APOV (Alice's)

I shut the book and took an unnecessary breath, if only Jasper were here. Though I knew I shouldn't grow so dependent on him, even if he was my husband. Jasper already had enough to deal with being turned into a vampire with such a power of feeling others emotions.

I closed my eyes and leaned back searching my mind for something fun, _I could use Bella as my Barbie doll but she wanted to spend time with Edward. I could go shopping with Rosalie but she...ah…never mind _as a vision of her and Emmett in her back seat of her red convertible popped into my mind.

All I was left with was waiting for the others to return, suddenly the clearing at the edge of the woods appeared in front of my eyes they were home. _Jasper was home._ I ran to our bedroom window and jumped down in front of him, with a graceful landing only a vampire could accomplish or a cat I suppose.

"I missed you too," he said kissing my forehead; I smiled into his bright gold eyes. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked seductively.

His gold eyes darkening I nearly said yes, when a vision of Jessica Stanley at a sleepover said 'let's play truth and dare' at first I was confused at Jessica now staring in my visions but rubbed it off as not being a big deal.

"How about truth and dare," I suggested

By Jasper's expression I could tell he hadn't expected that, but he quickly recovered. "Sure let's gather everyone together," he said smiling down at me.

I smiled up and gave him a quick kiss, with the promise that we would do that thing later.

A few minutes later we were all gathered in the living room, sitting on the loveseat and sofa.

"Because I suggested it I'll go first," I said, then turned to Jasper "truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare," he smiled

I smiled back but with an evil tint in mine "Ok…I dare you to…be my Barbie doll," I said.

I knew by his expression Jasper hadn't expected that either. Bella smiled widely and started laughing followed by the rest of the family except Jasper and I.

"Can I take that back?" he asked

"No take backs, it's one of the main rules of truth and dare," I stated feeling like some silly teenage girl from a sleepover movie.

"Fine," he sighed "when?" he asked me

"Next time I need a Barbie doll," I said

"Ok but only because I love you and you're having a tough time," Jasper said.

"Oh Alice dress him up as a fairy princess!" boomed Emmett

I giggled "sure thing Emmett," I said

"You wouldn't," said Jasper glaring at Emmett his words hit me like ice.

"Your turn sweetie," I said smiling innocently at him

He knew he lost as he turned to Esme "ok Esme truth or dare?" he asked

Esme appeared to think for a second though I knew it was for dramatic effect since she always picked the same truth.

"Truth," Esme answered

"Ok who's your favorite child?" asked Jasper

Esme stared blankly at Jasper for a second, shocked then asked, "you mean adopted or my baby?"

"Adopted, as we all know your daughter would win out (AN: I don't know whether her child is a son or daughter)," Jasper explained.

"Hmm..." Esme said thoughtfully "I would choose Bella even though she isn't yet part of the family I'm sure she will one day be. And also she is the only one who doesn't give me static," Esme answered.

Bella smiled "thank you Esme I see you as my family too all of you," she said

"So you're dating you're brother?" asked Emmett who was now rolling on the floor as he laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way, I see you as family but Edward will always be my love," she said looking at Edward.

"Aww how sweet, it's your turn now Bella," I said to her

"Ok Emmett truth or dare?" asked Bella her eyes staring at Emmett a mischievous smile spreading across her face. As she thought out her dare for Emmett.

"Dare of course!" Emmett boomed

"Keep it down will you? We can all here you," Jasper said annoyed, he really wasn't happy about being my Barbie doll.

"Ok Emmett I dare you to join Jasper by being Alice's second Barbie doll," she dared

"Sweet!" I squealed, even though I already knew the dare as soon as she thought it up.

"Oh man, you got to be kidding me I won't do that unless ponies are involved and only then will I," (AN: sorry randomness) Emmett said

We all stared at him in shock even Rosalie didn't expect that as she turned to the man next to her staring at him if he were a complete stranger.

"Joking, just trying to lighten the mood," Emmett said

"Hey I don't care you want a pony? You get a pony as long as you don't leave me alone with Alice," Jasper said. Another evil thought came to my mind I was having so much fun.

"But I thought you loved me Jasper!" I cried or vampire cried, though Jasper could sense I was only joking with him he looked ashamed as he caught on to my plan.

"No I do baby I do!" he said pulled me into a hug

"If you did you would always play dress up with me and shop," I 'cried' even more

"I will from now on," he promised

"Thank you Jazzy," I said jumping up and pulling him into a hug.

"Ok how about I go next?" Edward asked, I nodded "Bella…" he began

"No way Edward you can't ask Bella as we all know you won't be mean to her," I said stopping him.

"Alice then, truth or dare?" he asked me

"Dare duh!" I answered excited

"I dare you to…" Edward began

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: What is Edward's dare? Find out next chapter! R&R!**


	10. A Game of Truth and Dare part 2

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

APOV (Alice's)

"_I dare you to…" Edward began_

I sat still waiting for him to say his dare I could see his mind changing ideas _'stop'_ I told him.

"No cheating Alice," he told me I frowned in response "I dare you to give shopping up for a week," he dared.

"What?!" I yelled, he wasn't being an ounce sympathetic towards me

"I'm tired of you dragging Bella off," he admitted.

"What about my pain Edward?" I asked trying to cry but it was no use I was a vampire it was impossible.

"What about Bella's?" he responded

"It's not all that bad, right Bella?" I asked her

"Um sometimes…" Bella trailed a blush reaching her pale cheeks. I saw Jasper fidget in response I put my left hand on his knee to remind him I was here. He responded by holding on to my hand

"Fine I still have my Barbie dolls," I smiled a mischief smile at Emmett then Jasper. "Bella your turn," I said to her.

"Ok Carlisle truth or dare?" she asked him

"Truth," he stated

"Party pooper!" exclaimed Emmett

"I'm not being a party pooper, I don't want to end up as Alice's other Barbie doll no offence," he said to me.

"Its fine I already have enough," I said causing Jasper to roll his eyes.

"Ok um… I need to think…" Bella said

"Right she doesn't have a vampire brain," Emmett said

Rosalie slapped the back of his head "Oww! Rose what was that for?" he asked

"You dummy your one to speak it takes you forever to come up with good truth too," she said.

Emmett pouted but then shut up as we let Bella think

"Was Esme the first woman you ever kissed?" Bella asked nervously. She was blushing now

Esme looked stunned at the question but I could tell she was wondering too, "well I've never been in love until I met Esme. But when I was with the Volturi they always tried to play matchmaker with me, none of the girls seemed right," Carlisle answered.

"But did you kiss any?" asked Emmett we all were looking at him

"Yeah did you kiss any?" asked Esme she didn't seem upset but curious just like the rest of us.

"Yes," he finally answered I could tell Emmett really wanted to say more, "Emmett your turn," I said to him.

"Ok Rose baby…" he began

"No couples!" I interrupted

"But you asked Jasper!" he retorted

"I've been suffering," I said dramatically

"Fine, Bella truth or dare?" he asked grinning

Bella's eyes tuned scared, "um…truth?" she answered but it sounded more like a question

"Cool! So Bella if Edward keeps being a prude would you find someone else?" he asked

"Of course not!" Bella responded

"I think I found the next prude," Emmett said

Edward growled at Emmett

"OK I think that's enough," Carlisle said getting up

"Yeah I should go home," Bella said

I nodded and got up it was probably time to get back to the book I turned to Jasper but it was also time to fulfill promises.

"Alice keep your thoughts to yourself," Edward ordered

"I am you're the one who is in my mind," I told him, rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry your right," Edward apologized, "let's go Bella," he said

"Bye Alice!"Bella said to me

"Farewell my human friend!" I said causing weird looks

"You ok Alice?" asked Jasper

I nodded grabbing his hand as we headed upstairs to fulfill promises.

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's short but I wasn't sure what else to write, next up Alice receives another surprise.**


End file.
